I finally found my yokas
by erickatie
Summary: Bosco has finally met the girl of his dreams, the girl he wants to settle down and marry, but she has a past with Davis that neither of them want to share with Bosco... Bosco finally tells Faith how he feels about her and that Karen reminds him of her...
1. Chapter 1

"Wow,… some one get a hose." Sully said as he started down the steps at Camelot.

Davis grinned when he turned to see Bosco and a young woman kissing hot and heavy by his police car. "Dang, man get a room." He laughed.

The smart-ass comments from his co-workers didn't even phase him. His hands slowly rubbing up and down her back. His lips tangled with hers. Neither one coming up for air any time soon. Faith exited the station adjusting her personal radio to her shirt.

Faith came to a complete stop next to Davis and Sully. "What? C'mon, Boz, Not on my car."

Bosco pulled back, but kept her at arms length. "Karen, the loud mouth over there is…"

Karen adjusted her blouse and started towards faith. "You must be Faith. Bosco talks of you often." She smiled as she shook her hand.

Faith was taken back at how beautiful Karen was. She had shoulder-length brown hair with hazel eyes to die for. Her skin was a perfect shade of ivory and she had legs that seemed to go on for-ever. She wasn't like the girls that Bosco had dated before. She had class and sophistication. "I wish I could say the same." She gave a denoted look at Bosco.

Karen caught a glimpse of a familiar face behind Faith. "Davis, Ty Davis."

Davis couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Karen since he was in the academy. "Karen, Karen Legato." He pulled her in for a hug. "I can't believe it's you."

Sully leaned against his car. "This just keeps getting better."

Bosco felt his jealousy begin to rise within him. He quickly walked over to Karen taking her hand. "So how do you guys know each other?"

"We used to…" Davis started to say before Karen cut him off.

"…we used to be friends. Good friends." She finished.

"Really,… That's great." Sully griped. "If you guys are threw I'd like to get started on our calls."

Karen smiled at Sully. "Of course." She turned to Bosco and kissed him once more. "I've got patients to care for." She waved at Davis and proceeded to the Mercedes parked across the street.

"How in the world did you…" Faith shook her head in complete disbelieve.

"Lets go." Bosco said getting into the car.

************************************************************************

Faith took a sip of her coffee as Bosco sat tapping on the steering wheel. The streets were crowded but no signs of anything going down. Faith wandered why Bosco never mention Karen. Usually he would have a long drawn out play by play of every girl he met. What made this one so special she thought to herself?

"So, Karen is a doctor?" She asked.

"Nah, she's a shrink."

"That's a doctor, Boz." She grinned. "I always said you needed therapy."

He rolled his eyes in her direction. "When did you know that Fred was the one?"

"Are you serious?" She asked surprised. Bosco nodded, as she took a deep breath. " I guess it was the way he looked at me, like there was no other. You know. He made me feel all warm and cozy inside."

"I feel that way…." He glanced at his partner. His eyes telling her that he wasn't lying. "I think of her all day. Faith, I think she's the one for me."

Faith smiled. She always wanted him to find the right person and settle down. She thought it would calm him down a little. "I'm glad, Bosco. If anyone deserves to be happy its you."

************************************************************************

Davis slowly moved his potatoes back and forth in his plate. Sully knew that there was something wrong with his partner, because Davis never left a crumb on his plate.

"Spill it." Sully said taking a bite of his steak.

"There's nothing to spill."

"This Karen woman,… she was more than just your friend. Who was she?" Sully pried.

Davis dropped the fork onto the plate and slid it back on the table. "Just a friend." He said, but his eyes telling a different story.

"I'm your partner, Davis. I can read you like a book."

Davis rested his elbows upon the table. He knew Sully would never stop until he got the truth. "She was the girl of my dreams. I was head over heals for her. We were even engaged." He grinned at Sully. "But I messed up. I messed up big time. I was drunk and her sister came onto me… one thing led to another and the next thing all I remember was waking up to see Karen's tear stained eyes above me and her sister lying next to me."

"Ouch!" Sully replied sipping his tea.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. She transferred to Chicago University and I tried to move on with my life. The truth is I still care about her. I never really got over her… I just didn't realize that until today."

"You need to tell Bosco the truth."

Davis hung his head at the thought of talking to Bosco. He and Bosco had became best friends. And know his past was standing there between their friendship.

************************************************************************

Karen sat at her desk going over some paper work of her last patient for the day. The door opened and she looked up to see Davis with his hat in his hand. She laid the pencil down on the desk and stood up.

"Hey,…" He said nervously. "I hope you don't mind,… the lady at the desk said it would be alright."

She smiled. "It's fine." Her heart began to race. It had been five years since she had seen him, and yet the images played over and over in her head so plain. "How have you been?"

"Good." He said playing with his hat. "You look great." He grinned nervously.

She walked around the desk taking a seat upon it. "You came by here to tell me that." She was curious to what he would have to say.

"Karen, I screwed up. I never meant to hurt you." He walked over to her and placed his hat on the desk by her hand. He stood in her space. His breath upon her skin. "I never stopped loving you. You left before I could explain."

"Davis,…" She said as she started to get up.

He moved closer to her preventing her from moving. "Karen, I still have those feelings for you." He leaned in cautiously till his lips barely touched hers. He paused just breathing her in, before he gave into his feelings and kissed her tenderly.

At first she didn't resist, then she pushed him away, as she stood up and walked over to the window. "I think you should go." She whispered.

Davis heart sunk deep within, just as it had that morning she found him in bed with her sister. He felt weak and lost as he took his hat and placed it upon his head. "I'll go if that's what you truly want me to do. I'll fight with everything I have if I know that there is a small part of you that still loves me the way that I love."

"I love Maurice. I'm in love with him." She turned to Davis with tears in her eyes. "I loved you with every part of my body, Davis. When I walked into that room… when I saw you and Lauren…" She paused to catch her breath. "It killed a part of me that I've been trying to revive since that day."

"And Bosco did just that."

She nodded yes as the tears still fell from her beautiful hazel eyes. "I feel alive again. I feel air in my lungs again. I feel like a school girl at the prom." She walked over and to him. "Davis, you and I could be great friends."

He traced away her tears. "I'm sorry, Karen, but I can't be your friend." He kissed her on the cheek and left her standing in the middle of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith waited by the bathroom door at the precinct. She nodded as her co-workers walked by. The door opened and Bosco exited. He didn't say a word as he walked by her. He had a serious expression upon his face as he lead her into the locker room.

"Boz,… what are you doing? We still have half a shift to do." Faith said as he walked over to the mirrors.

He stood looking at himself in the mirror. "Faith, I've always told you everything." He glanced at her to see her nod in agreement. "Faith, I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Tonight after our shift."

"That's kind of soon don't you think."

He shook his head no. "We've been dating a whole month and I've never felt so sure of anything in my life."

Faith felt a sorrow come upon her. She wasn't quite sure just why her heart broke at the news, but it did. "That's great."

He turned quickly to her. "Faith, I need you to know something before I do." His heart began to race. "I've been keeping a secret from you and I can't do that anymore."

"What?"

"I love you." He blurted out.

She smiled. "I love you too, silly. You're my best friend, my partner."

"No, I have been hopelessly in love with you since the first day at the academy."

She stumbled backwards. "So, your in love with me?"

"You're the only person I ever wanted to be with. But Karen. Karen reminds me of you. She's my Yokas. She the one that I get to love the way I wanted to love you. The way I can't love you." He said as he walked over to her pulling her close to him, his right hand cradling the back of her head. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Slowly he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I had to know what it was like, Faith." He walked over to the door and glanced back at the still shocked Faith. "We best get going." He left the room.

Faith traced her lips tenderly. She felt a tear trail down her cheek. "I love you too." She whispered and slowly left the room behind her partner.

************************************************************************

Bosco slammed his locker door and turned to see Davis and Sully as they entered the room. Davis leisurely walked over to Bosco. Sully had told him how important it was for him to tell Bosco about his feelings for Karen. He spent the whole evening fighting with himself.

"Bosco, we need to talk."

"Not tonight, Davis." He patted him on the shoulder as he walked by. "I've got big plans tonight." Bosco glanced over at Yokas as he opened the door and left the room.

Faith swallowed the lump in her throat. "He's asking Karen to marry him tonight." She smiled a façade smile. "Can you believe that?"

Davis didn't bother changing into his street clothes. He tossed his hat on the bench and headed out the door.

"What's his problem?" Faith asked.

Sully took a deep breath. "You buy the coffee, and I'll buy the pies?"

"Yeah. Sure." Faith replied.


End file.
